Miscellaneous unorganized material/WJET-TV
WJET-TV, channel 24, is an ABC-affiliated television station located in Erie, Pennsylvania, USA. WJET is owned by Nexstar Broad casting Group, which also operates Fox affiliate WFXP (owned by Mission Broadcasting) through a joint sales agreement. WJET's studios and transmitter are co-located on Peach Street in Summit Township, Pennsylvania. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // History WJET-TV signed on-the-air during the 6 P.M. hour on April 2, 1966 with a 24-hour movie marathon called WJET 24-Hour Marathon. In January 1998, the Nexstar Broadcasting Group acquired WJET. Later in the year as was standard for most Nexstar stations, it began performing non-programming functions for Mission Broadcasting-owned WFXP. On April 3, 2006, WJET celebrated its 40th anniversary. In 2009, the station returned to channel 24 when the analog to digital conversion was completed. It is carried on cable in London, St. Thomas and other communities in Ontario, Canada near Lake Erie. In recent years, the station has been bumped to high dial positions on cable systems in those locations. WJET was once available on cable systems in the Hamilton, Niagara, and Grand Rive regions but was dropped in the early-1990s. Unlike most ABC affiliates in the Eastern Time Zone, it does not air a full-two hour long weekday morning show. On Friday nights at 11:20 throughout the year, WJET airs a local sports highlight show called Friday Night Lights. The operation agreement with WFXP also included taking on the production of that station's nightly 10 o'clock newscast. A weekday morning newscast is also produced for WFXP airing for an hour at 8. It is the only local newscast airing in the area in this time slot. News team Anchors *Cassandra Garrison - weekday mornings and Noon *Sean Lafferty - weeknights *David Belmondo - weekends JET-TV Pinpoint Weather Meteorologists *Tom Atkins - Chief seen weeknights *Tom DiVecchio - weekday mornings and Noon *Jason Berry - weekends Sports *Craig Smylie - weekends and sports reporter Reporters *Jeremy Beecher *Ken Brown *Brian Sheridan *Kim Thomas *John Treanor *Alese Underwood Former on-air staff *Jennifer Antkowiak - reporter (1989-1992), also worked at KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh *Sarah Arbogast - reporter (2006 to May 2008), currently a reporter at WPMT-TV in York, PA *Kevin Benson - meteorologist, now at WPXI-TV in Pittsburgh *Doug Buchanan - reporter (1999-2002), at WUSA-TV in Washington, D.C., until mid-2007 *Abby Cahill - reporter/weekend anchor (1998-2002), now teaching communications at East High School in Erie *Dave Call - meteorologist (1998-2003), now an Assistant Professor at Ball State University *Chris Cerenelli - Reporter, 2008-2010; left for WKEF/WRGT Dayton, OH *Jim Connors - Fill-in weatherman & WJET-AM drive host in the late 1960s and early 1970s. One of WJET's original "Good Guys". *Steve Drexler -- reporter/news director 1977-1990, now a partner in the law firm of Ainsman, Levine & Drexler, LLC, Pittsburgh, PA. *Brian Duffy - sports (1987 to 1999) now a news reporter at WOIO-TV and WUAB-TV Cleveland, OH *John Evans- sports director/anchor/reporter (1979-2000); current member, PA House of Representatives *Laura Gray - reporter (2004-2006), currently a reporter with WKBW-TV in Buffalo, NY *Kelly Gaughan - anchor (1995-2004) *Erika Howland - reporter (April 2005 to April 2007) Currently with the Millcreek School District *Eric Johnson - News Director/assignment editor/reporter (1981-1997), currently working as a communications operator with Pennsylvania State Police *Dave Jones - reporter (1998-1999), now off-air reporter/field producer for Fox News *Craig Layne - reporter/fill-in anchor, May 2007-June 2009, moved to WPMT Fox 43 Harrisburg *Diana Moon - reporter, now an anchor at WHAG-TV in Hagerstown, MD *Tim Miller - anchor/weekend anchor (1994 to 2003), now at WTOL-TV in Toledo, OH *Karla Mullenax - anchor (1999 to July 2008), now at Gannon University *Jamie Murphy - weekend sports anchor/reporter (1994-2004) *Brian Neudorff - weekend meteorologist (January 2003 to December 2007), now at WROC-TV Rochester NY *Trina Orlando - morning/noon anchor (January 2006 to July 2008), now a reporter at KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh, PA. *Cyndy Patton - reporter/anchor (1980-1999), now working for Saint Vincent Health Center in Erie *Amelia Segal - meteorologist (March 2008-February 2010), now a meteorologist at WIVB-TV in Buffalo NY [1] *Don Shriver - reporter/anchor (1979-1999), now retired *Torri Silver - reporter (May 2006 to May 2007) *Luke Simons - sports director (September 2004 to August 2010) *John Stehr - anchor/reporter (1979-1980), now primary anchor at WTHR-TV in Indianapolis *Joey Stevens - weatherman (1978-1998), now working for WSEE-TV in Erie *Bill Toth - weekend sports anchor (September 2006 to July 2007), now sports anchor/reporter at WPMT-TV in York PA *Tony Victor - weekend weather anchor/feature reporter (1984-1987), now Director of Philanthropy at Gannon University, Erie, PA. *Greg Vorse - sports reporter/anchor (August 2006 to September 2008), currently a sports reporter for YNN Buffalo/Cable 8 Jamestown, NY. *Dan Wells - reporter/anchor (November 2004 to May 2008), currently a reporter at WXIX-TV in Cincinnati OH *Selena Wiles - Anchor (Sep 2008-July 2010), moving back to West Virginia [2] *Scott Wludyga - sports director (1996-2006), now teaching a multimedia class at Pymatuning Valley High School in Andover, OH, contributes to "Friday Night Lights" during fall sports months News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Action News & Sports, Jet-Star News, TV-24 News (1966-1979)'' *''Action News 24'' (1979-present) Station Slogans *''Northwestern Pennsylvania's #1 News Station'' (1990-1999) *''24 Stands for News'' (mid 1990s) *''On Your Side'' (1999-present) External links *WJET-DT channel 24 *ABC *Query the FCC's TV station database for WJET-TV